


Birthday Present

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cancer, First Kiss, Funny, M/M, Teasing, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: It's Seto's birthday, and he seeks salvation in a quiet corner with Ryou, who has forgotten to get him a present.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

**CW: cancer (Stage 3, leukaemia)**

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Seto cringed, glaring at the group. "How did you get into my office?"

"Mokuba let us in," Anzu replied. "He agreed that you needed to do something fun on your birthday for once."

"I work," Seto replied flatly. "That's fun enough."

He looked at the calendar. Unfortunately, they had gotten the date right. The twenty fifth of October.

"Ah, come on, money bags." Joey threw an arm around him with a smirk. "When I was your age, I was out having fun. Not sitting behind a desk all day."

Seto ground his teeth together. Ever since the friendship brigade had found out that he was younger than every single one of them, there had been no end to the enslaught of 'when I was your age' jokes. More so from Joey.

He had gone through all of the birth certificates to try and prove that he wasn't the youngest. But no.

Atem: The first of January, two years before Seto.

Akefia: The fifth of February, two years before Seto.

Yami: The first of January, one year before Seto.

Marik: The thirteenth of February, one year before Seto (which, yes, was a Friday).

Bakura: The third of November, one year before Seto.

Joey: The twenty fifth of January, ten months before Seto.

Tristan: The nineteenth of April, seven months before Seto.

Malik: The twentieth of May, six months before Seto.

Yugi: The fourth of June, five months before Seto.

Anzu: The eighteenth of August, three months before Seto.

They were all between seventeen and nineteen, while Seto was only just turning seventeen. The only one who was younger than him was Ryou, but he was too kind to make fun of. That and Bakura and Akefia would kill anyone who tried.

So Seto got the brunt of the jokes.

Seto glared as Tristan pinched his cheeks. "Aw, the wittle baby's turning seventeen. I'm so proud."

"Get off."

"Are you ready for first grade yet?"  

"Get off now."

Tristan pouted. "When I was your age, I wasn't nearly as rude."

Joey clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Kids today. Never grateful for anything."

Seto's glare darkened. "By the time I'm your age, in one week I'll be earning five times what you morons will earn in your entire lives combined, and you'll be working for me." He smirked at their enraged scowls and walked past them. The others had already begun talking so it was easy for Seto to look for a quiet corner in which to wait out the gathering.

Corner one: Joey and Tristan grumbling.

Corner two: Atem and Akefia making out.

Corner three: Yugi trying to teach Anzu how to play Duel Monsters. Again.

Corner four: Ryou reading a book.

Sighing, Seto walked over to corner four and sat down. Ryou looked up at him. "Not a fan of this?"

Seto snorted. "What do you think?"

Ryou hummed. "Good point."  He nodded to the group. "They mean well though."

Seto folded his arms. "I don't care. They take me away from work every year to tease me. I've probably already lost a few million dollars that I'll need to make back by working late tonight."

Ryou shrugged. "Not everything in life is about work, you know." He smiled and relaxed in his seat. "I'm quite enjoying this."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're reading trash and talking to me. How is that enjoyable?"

Ryou frowned, hugging his book to his chest. "Percy Jackson isn't trash. It's YA fantasy. And talking to you is more fun than you think." He relaxed his grip on his book. "Especially since I don't really get any visitors at the hospital..."

Seto blinked. This was news to him. "Hospital?"

Ryou nodded, looking down. "Cancer. Leukemia. Stage three." He sighed. "I've read most of the books in the hospital library and they rarely let me bring any in."

"What do they think you're going to do? Summon Satan?" Seto snorted.

"With my brothers bringing the books in for me? Probably." Ryou chuckled. "Either way, it's boring."

Seto shrugged. "I might visit you sometime and I'll bring you in some books."

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Really?" Seto nodded, causing Ryou to smile. Then it fell. "Now I feel guilty..."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ryou's cheeks flushed and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I... didn't get you a birthday present..." He gulped. "I tried, but all I had access to was the hospital gift shop and we didn't have time to stop on the way here." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry..."

"Ryou." Ryou didn't look up. Seto sighed. "Ryou, it's fine. I don't mind."

Ryou hesitated before opening his eyes. "But it's your birthday... I have to get you someting..." He hesitated. "Do you trust me?"

Seto nodded. "Of course."

Ryou swallowed and hessitantly leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Seto's lips. It was probably only meant to be a quick peck, but Seto returned the kiss, deepening it. 

"Ryou; time to go."

They broke apart to see  Bakura and Akefia waiting for Ryou and most of the group either watching them with smirks or pretending not to watch them. Ryou blushed and stood up. "Okay." He looked over at Seto. "Sorry; I could only leave the hospital for a short while..."

Seto nodded. "It's fine. I'll visit you."

Ryou smiled shyly. "Thanks. See you soon."

Seto nodded and kissed Ryou's cheek. Ryou's blush darkened and he raised his hand in a feeble wave before scurrying out of the office, shortly followed by his brothers.

Seto felt an arm around his neck and looked down to see that it belonged to Joey, who smirked at him. "Did the wittle baby get his first kiss?"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
